Jack's Nightmare
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Jack has a nightmare. His boyfriend is there to comfort him. HiJack fluff, rated T for the ending. JackxHiccup crossover oneshot I suck at summaries but please read!


Just some HiJack fluff, I hope you guys like it I don't own HTTYD or ROTG!

Jack shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. His hair was soaked with sweat, something that only happened after a… nightmare. He'd been having a lot of those lately. No doubt it was Pitch trying to get a rise out of him. Jack had long since their last battle given up on fighting the lonely man.

Still panting, he looked over to the other side of the bed, where is beloved Hiccup slept peacefully. He sighed happily. Hiccup was okay. There was no need to be scared.

Jack settled back into bed, pulling his brunette boyfriend closer to him.

"Jack," Hiccup mumbled adorably, "What are you doing?"

"I miss you, Hic. Cuddle with me." Jack whined, snuggling into the spooning position.

"No," Hiccup whined, attempting to wiggle out of Jacks arms, "You're all sweaty."

Suddenly Hiccup was wide awake.

"You're all sweaty. Why are you all sweaty? What's wrong, baby, was it a nightmare?" Hiccup asked his questions soothingly as he turned on the side table lamp and held his shirtless boyfriend to his chest. Though he was covered in sweat, Jack's skin was still chilled to the touch, thankfully.

Jack smiled slightly at his loved ones affection as he snuggled deeper, taking in Hiccups scent. He loved nothing more than to be held just so by the man he adored.

"Yes," Jack mumbled in a small voice, trying to hide in Hiccup's worn out sleep shirt.

"Tell me about it, baby," Hiccup soothed, running his fingers through the frosty locks of hair.

"I was in this white place, there were no walls or floors, and I was just kind of floating there. I heard you calling for me but I couldn't find you. I was looking all over the place, you sounded so scared! Then Pitch appeared and he was holding you, he told me he had you, he told me I had to choose between your life and mine. I told him to kill me. I begged him to. Pleaded, even," Jack said as he began to sob slightly, "He laughed at me and taunted me. He just laughed at me and said, 'Wrong answer,' and then he… he…"

Jack couldn't finish, and he didn't need to. Hiccup held Jack tightly as he hushed the sobbing boy. It was very rare for Jack to be seen this way, as he's not a sensitive boy.

"Baby," Hiccup started as he rocked Jack slowly, "I love you, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you; you won't let anything happen to me. It was just a bad dream, baby, we're both here, and we're both okay."

Jack's sobs began to die down into whimpers as Hiccup rubbed the boy's bare back.

"I'm sorry you have to see me this way, Hic," Jack sniffled, "I don't mean to be such a baby, you just mean so much to me… If I lost you…" Jack began to tear up again as his lip quivered.

"Hush, baby, it's perfectly okay. I'm your boyfriend, if I can't see you this way, who can?" Hiccup soothed.

Secretly, Hiccup loved this vulnerable side of Jack. It was heart wrenching to see his love in so much pain, but it was nice to know that the white haired wonder needed Hiccup as much as he needed him.

The boys laid there silently for a few moments. Suddenly, Jack sat up and looked at Hiccup. They locked eyes for a brief second, before Jack leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his Viking's lips. As Jack began to pull away, Hiccup cupped Jack's face, deepening the kiss slightly. There they sat, making out on their bed at 4 am.

Jack adjusted himself so that he was on Hiccups lap, without breaking he kiss, and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup's hands traveled over the boy's body, ending up on Jack's hip bones. Jack took this as a cue to begin grinding into the boy, causing him to groan into their kiss. It was Hiccup who pulled away first, panting.

"That," He said breathily, "is evil."

Jack smirked, his bad dream long forgotten, as he reclosed the space between himself and Hiccup.

_It's only 4,_ Jack thought_, we don't need to be out of bed until seven. This could be fun…_

"I love you so much," Hiccup said as Jack worked his way down to kissing his neck.

Pulling away slightly, Jack mumbled, "I love you too, baby."

And what a night they had together.


End file.
